Desaparecidos
by Pinsel D34CM43 T
Summary: Tienes una vida normal, en una casa junto con tu padre, tienes amigos que te quieren y ...¿que más tienes? ¿Y si lo pierdes todo?¿Si desaparece todo? ¿Si te obligan a olvidarlos por tu bien?/-/Tienes que luchar por sobrevivir y no caer en manos de la nueva líder, La Condesa sea hace llamar. El punto es ¿como lo harás si no sabes la situación en la que estas?-Semi UA, Mal Summary.


**Homestuck es de Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

**Desaparecid○s**

**.**

**.**

**PRIMERA PARTE:**** §**** FANTASMA VERDE**

**·**

**Capítulo I: Sueño**

.

.

**M**e levante como siempre, para comenzar la misma rutina que se repite una y otra vez de lunes a viernes y con ciertas variaciones los feriados sábados y domingos. Como parte de rutina salgo de mi habitación, encontrándome con mi padre, me dice que el desayuno ya está listo.

Bajo por las escaleras y voy al comedor sentándome en la silla.

— Buenos días, Jane. — saludo al ver enmarcada en un marco color dorado y con extraños adornos su fotografía.

Mastico rápidamente el pan, casi atragantándome y doy un salto al ver la hora. Cojo la mochila y antes de irme anuncio de un grito que me voy y cierro apresuradamente la puerta.

Al salir veo el cielo algo nublado, como si quisiera llover. Ignoro esto y sigo corriendo, no quiero llegar tarde.

Casi a tropezones llego al salón, chocándome con Harley, a quien asusto y casi termino aplastándola.

Recoge unos de sus libros que soltó en ese momento y sonríe.

— Buenos días Jade. — ok, esa no fue mi voz.

Giro mi cabeza, encontrándome con el rostro de Dave Strider

— Buenos días Dave. John ¿Estás bien?

Reaccionó y vuelvo a mirarla, nervioso

— ¿¡Eh!? Ah, si ¿Qué paso?— contesto.

— Vaya forma de saludar. —ríe Jade

Luego los tres, somos empujados por cierto chico gruñón de nuestra clase, Karkat Vantas. Me pregunto qué fue lo que paso para que salga de esa manera.

Jade y Dave fruncen el seño algo molestos, sincronizados, debo decir que da un poco de miedo eso.

— ¿Entramos? — digo ya que no quiero quedarme afuera.

Sin respuesta alguna entramos al salón y nos sentamos a esperar al profesor. Todos menos Dave, quien como siempre es el centro de atención.

Llega el profesor, saludamos y luego la clase a la cual no le prestó mucha atención ¿Por qué? Karkat aun no vuelve desde que salió.

Aburrido me tiro en mi carpeta, mirando hacia la ventana.

— Pss...

Es un buen día…

— Pss, John.

Siento algo caer en mi cabeza, giro mi rostro para ver a Nepeta señalándome el piso.

Veo un trocito de papel, lo recojo e intento dárselo, pero ella no quiere.

— ¡Léelo!—susurra.

Abro el papelito encontrándome con la deforme letra de Nepeta en tina verde.

"_que le paso a karkat? "_

La miro y niego con la cabeza, susurrando un "no sé".

Ella asiente con la mirara baja, se ve triste.

El resto de clase paso rápido.

* * *

**F**inalmente las clases acabaron, pero eso no me importa mucho ya que no he visto a Karkat en todo el día. Demasiado raro, podría decirse que se sentía mal y volvió a casa, pero su mochila seguía ahí.

Me despido de Dave y Jade, quienes se dirigen a la escuela de nuestra otra amiga, Rose, para verla. Los acompañaría pero hoy me reunía con Vriska.

Ella me había dicho que la esperara en el parque, me pregunto qué querrá.

Al llegar al parque me doy cuenta de que no hay nadie, seguro se le ha hecho tarde o yo he llegado muy temprano, lo dudo. Así que camino todo el rato que se me plazca por el parque y después de un rato me siento en una de las banquitas a esperarla.

Me quedo mirando al cielo durante un buen rato, aburrido. Espero que no sea una broma el traerme aquí. Suspiro y miro a mí alrededor y…

¿Pero...

…Qué…

…Coño?

No...No hay nada…

El parque se ha ido….y las casas y edificios alrededor también. Me… ¿me he dormido?

Si, es seguro, tanto esperar me hizo dormir sin darme cuenta.

Luego la imagen cambia radicalmente. Estoy en un auto. Veo a mi padre conducir, yo estoy sentado en la parte de atrás. Recuerdo ese día, fue cuando regresábamos a Washington después de visitar a Dave, eso fue hace como más de cuatro años, cuando tenía nueve

Después de todo esto no era un sueño, era un recuerdo.

Intento hablar pero no puedo, ni siquiera puedo abrir la boca, ni hacer ruidos, mucho menos moverme. Cierro los ojos…, no, mejor no lo hago. Miro el paisaje que se muestra por la ventana, estaba el sol pero ese día hacia frio.

Y todo a mí alrededor vuelve a cambiar.

Estoy en un bus sentado en una de los asientos reservados, veo a una anciana subir y me hago el dormido. Esta vez no es un recuerdo. Me quedo un largo rato con los ojos cerrados en contra de mi voluntad, yo quería pararme y cederle el asiento a la señora pero me doy cuenta después que ya lo han hecho. Me coloco los audífonos y subo el volumen y miro mi reflejo en la ventana, tenía el cabello blanco ¿Seré albino? ¿Por qué en mi sueño seré albino? Es raro.

Sigo mirando por la ventana y me veo ahí, en un auto, mi padre esta conduciendo.

El bus va muy veloz y luego parece frenar

Después gritos y llantos.

Y vuelvo a estar con mi padre, mirando el bus que acaba de volcarse

Y veo al chico albino salir de ahí, junto con algunas personas, todas heridas menos él.

Su rostro era muy parecido al de alguien que conozco pero no se a quien.

Lo veo gruñir y se va por otro lado, ignorando a los demás heridos.

Mi padre sale a ayudarlos, igual que los demás conductores

Luego todo se vuelve negro.

Despierto en el parque.

— Es hora de despertar…Egbert

Y el parque desaparece.

* * *

**M**e levante como siempre, para comenzar la misma rutina que se repite una y otra vez de lunes a viernes y con ciertas variaciones los feriados sábados y domingos. Como parte de rutina salgo de mi habitación…

Y…

¿Qué más hacia?

Regreso a mi habitación, desorientado, y me hecho en mi cama. Trato de pensar en que hacia después de levantarme pero solo termino mirando un punto fijo del techo blanco.

Cambio de posición, colocándome boca abajo y con los brazos extendidos, me siento algo incomodo.

Al final acabo acercándome a la ventana.

Veo el cielo soleado, algunas aves volar por ahí y posarse en el árbol de mi jardín. Logro observar algunos gatos callejeros pasar y las personas…

¿Y las personas?

No hay nadie, supongo que debe ser muy temprano como para que haya personas afuera.

Me alejo de la ventana y voy a donde esta mi ordenador, esta encendido.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 09:36 -

TG: john

TG: john

TG: contesta

TG: estas ahí?

TG: maldita sea contesta john

TG: voy para alla. no salgas de tu casa

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 09:52 -

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 10:19 -

EB: ¿quién eres?

EB: ¿hola?

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 10:20 -

Me quedo mirando la pantalla. Se referían a mí como "John" ¿Mi nombre es John? No puedo creer que no sepa ni mi propio nombre. Aunque tampoco se muchas cosas cómo…

¿Cómo qué?

— Ugh…—acomodo mis anteojos ¿uso anteojos? No me di cuenta—. Dijo que vendría a mi casa.

Regreso a la ventana y no veo a nadie quizás dentro de unos minutos…

— ¡AH!— del susto retrocedo y caigo sentado en el suelo. Mierda, como duele.

Escucho el timbre de mi casa sonar nuevamente, no dejar de repetirse. Luego para un momento y escucho el sondo de algo romperse.

— ¡John!— veo la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, un chico rubio y con gafas de sol entra portando una espada.

Se me acerca, agachándose a mi altura ya que yo sigo sentado en el suelo. Lo miro curioso ¿Quién es este chico?

— Oh Dios, John…— le escucho susurrar—. Estas bien…

— ¿Quién eres?— pregunto confundido.

Le veo murmurar un par de cosas inaudibles con la cabeza gacha. Al final lo veo sonreír y dice: — Soy Dave Strider. Tu nombre es John Egbert por si no lo recuerdas.

— Dave…— repito su nombre, siento que lo he escuchado antes.

— Si, Dave...—hizo una pausa—. Ahora, _John,_ tenernos que irnos de aquí.

— ¿Por qué? No quiero irme de aquí. — refuto.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí para que te quieras quedar?

— Yo…bueno, no lo sé pero no me quiero ir—respondo nervioso.

Lo veo suspirar, pasándose una mano por su cabello, debo decir que es bonito

— Mira John. —dice cogiéndome de los hombros—.Seré directo, tu vida corre peligro si te quedas aquí. Te mataran si te quedas Dime, ¿quieres morir?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— grito asustado.

— Entonces, ¿vienes con nosotros?— se para, tendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Me quedo mirando su mano, pensando en aceptar o quedarme aquí y…morir. Desvió los ojos hacia la habitación que es desconocida para mí ¿Entonces por qué me quiero quedar?

«Si me quedo moriré. Pero ¿por qué?»

— Acepto, Dave. —tomo su mano levantándome.

— Buena elección Egbert.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic de HS, y bueno...la idea es extraña y confusa, hasta yo me confundo un poco. xD**

**La idea salio de la nada, estaba escuchando una canción de Vocaloid to'a rosa y bonita -lalalala~ lalala~ lalala~- a las 12 de la madruga y la idea vino (tinto) pero solo la primera parte :B luego no se que más paso que se vino ora idea, y otras más -lo normal- pero era tarde y me tenia que dormir D: La idea se completo ayer cuando veía una peli en tele con mi madre :p cosa que casi nunca hago -el ver tele- . Pero la idea no tenia nada que ver con la película xD**

**Y así señorinos y señorinas (oh, oh, sonó feo en mi cabeza) nació este fic, ¿no es lindo el bebe? ¿merece continuar con su vida? Si no es así igual continuara con su vida...**

**Eso es todo lo que puedo decir aquí y...nada. Tengo hambre...otra vez :v**

**Bye bye, ¡recuerden que los vigilan!(?) y...dejen review-no me gusta decir eso xD me siento mendiga o algo así xD-**


End file.
